The Lady Doth Protest Too Much
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: StellaFlack. Rumours are spreading around the crime lab like wildfire but are Stella's protests of innocence simply fanning the fire? Light hearted Fiesta. DL. Please review! Xx


**The Lady Doth Protest Too Much**

**Summary: StellaFlack. Rumours are spreading around the crime lab like wildfire but are Stella's protests of innocence simply fanning the fire? Light hearted Fiesta. DL.  
Reviews are really appreciated; thanks! Xx**

-

A change had come over Stella Bonasera. Lindsay had noticed it weeks ago, and Danny, who barely noticed what was right in front of him, had noticed too.

"Stella looks a lot happier." He had commented leaning against the counter as Lindsay stirred the sauce for their dinner one night after work.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, placing the wooden spoon down on the counter. She turned around and faced Danny, placing her palms on his chest and looking up into his eyes.

"There's a new man in her life, I'm sure of it." She said with confidence, after all she had found a firm friend and confidant in Stella. "I just don't know who he is yet."

Danny encircled his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"But I'm sure you have a theory, right Montana?"

Lindsay nodding, smiling. Danny just knew her too well. "I think it's Flack." She stated, waited for Danny's reaction.

He looked puzzled. "As in Don Flack? Our Flack?" He asked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes again. "Yes, Danny."

Danny took a few moments to digest this. "I always thought she'd end up with Mac. They've got that whole 'will they/won't they' thing goin' on." He finally said.

"I know. What they've got is epic but Stella and Flack, well they're just hot together!" Lindsay laughed, giving Danny a quick, sweet kiss on the lips before turning back to her cooking.

* * *

Stella entered the crime lab, a small flush on her cheeks and a general glow eminating from her body. She was feeling and looking better than she had in a long time. Since before the whole incident with Frankie in fact. When she looked in the mirror she knew she looked like she was in love, and there was a reason for that.

"Hey Stella." Sheldon Hawkes greeted her.

"Hey," She smiled back, radiantly, at least in Hawkes' opinion. "Are you off home?" He asked, taking in her knee length sapphire blue dress, matching shrug and killer high heels.

"Yes," Stella replied, it wasn't exactly a lie. His place had become like a second home to her now anyway.

"Have a good night." Hawkes said.

"I will," Stella smiled, making Hawkes more suspicious. The fact that he had seen Flack looking even more dapper than usual in the corridor fifteen minutes earier only added to this feeling.

Hawkes watched her go, a frown crossing his face. Maybe Lindsay was right after all...

* * *

"...And the chemistry between them was electric. I felt like a gooseberry just standing there, and it was a crime scene!" Hawkes overheard Lindsay telling Danny later the following day. He sidled over to them and joined in their speculation.

"Are you talking about Stella and Flack?" He asked.

Danny looked a little panicked but Lindsay nodded emphatically. "Why?"

"Well, I saw Stella just before she left last night. She was all dressed up but when I asked her if she was heading home she just said that she was; dressed up like that I doubt she was. To add to that I saw Flack looking very smart in the corridor a while beforehand."

Lindsay shared a triumphant look with Danny. "I knew it!" She muttered with a grin, heading abruptly over to her evidence desk when she saw Mac enter the crime lab. She knew he'd be less than impressed to learn that his CSIs were standing around gossiping rather than getting the job done.

* * *

Over coffee in a cafe a few blocks away when they were finally able to have a break, Stella stirred her latte thoughtfully and placed the spoon onto the saucer.

"I think they know." She stated.

Don Flack swallowed his sip of espresso and set his cup down.

"Stel', they're trained to spot things from a mile away. I'm surprised we've fooled them for so long." He reached out and took her hand. "Do you mind them knowing?"

"I..." Stella paused, looking up and seeing hurt in Flack's brilliant blue eyes. "Of course not," She rectified. "I want to shout it from the rooftops but I'm worried that people will view us differently and that it will effect the jobs we both love."

"I know." He said softly. "But I love you Stella, and will I do anything to make this work. I'll transfer to another department if that's what it takes."

Stella was touched by his words and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I love you." She echoed. "But I would never let you do that. Let's just take it one day at a time?"

Flack's face broke into a smile as he drained his coffee. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

"So," Lindsay said, catching up to Stella as the Greek woman entered the crime lab after her coffee break with Flack. "How are you?"

Stella was instantly suspicious but smiled at the younger woman. "I'm fine thank you Lindsay. May I ask why?"

Lindsay paused before continuing. "You've been looking a lot happier and relaxed recently. Is there a new man in your life?"

Stella laughed lightly. "Oh no Lindsay, there's not a new man in my life." She said, before she broke away from her colleague and headed to the evidence room. It wasn't a lie, there wasn't a new man in her life, she had known Don Flack for years.

* * *

"Okay Montana?" Danny asked as Lindsay passed him in the corridor, a slightly confused look etched on her pretty face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good thanks babe." She replied, coming back to the real world as she stopped to talk to Danny.

"You looked miles away." Danny smiled.

"I was just thinking about Stella. I was talking to her about how good she's looking and whether there's a new man in her life but she denied it, quite convincingly too. I was so sure I was right about her and Don." She sighed.

Danny smiled down at her. "Maybe you weren't wrong, maybe they just want to keep it a secret."

"Hmm..." Lindsay considered this. The idea only seemed so alien to her because it was the opposite of what she was feeling about her relationship with Danny. Maybe he was right...

* * *

"Lindsay's onto us." Stella whispered into her cell phone when she was finally alone in the locker room.

"What did you say?" Flack asked down the line.

"She asked me if there was a new man in my life and I said no, which is the truth." Stella said. She heard Flack sigh down the phone line and instantly felt guilty. "But I've changed my mind Don, I want people to know. I don't want to lie to our friends anymore and I know how much hiding this hurts you, and to be honest it's killing me too."

She could hear the smile in Flack's voice when he spoke again. "When do you want to tell them?" He asked.

"Tonight." Stella replied immediatly.

"Tonight?" He echoed.

"Getting cold feet Detective?" Stella teased.

"Nope. 'Cause I know I've you to keep 'em warm." He replied, his voice growing throatier with desire for her.

"Flack!" Stella laughed helplessly down the line at him.

Lindsay entered the locker room at that precise moment, heard Stella's voice and exited again immediately, her face breaking out into a grin as she ran to find Danny.

* * *

"Hey," Flack greeted Stella in the foyer or the crime lab early that evening.

"Hey," Stella replied, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. This was knew for them and he liked it. He had admired Stella from afar for so long, been just her friend for far too long and now that they were finally together he wanted to show the world how damn lucky he was.

Stella felt butterflies swell in her stomach as she led Flack up the stairs by the hand. Somehow now that they were really going to do this she felt nervous. What if they didn't approve? What about Mac? However, when she saw the team crowded around in the break room waiting for them her doubt evaporated. She had the man she loved by her side and her friends were smiling back at her. She wondered what she had been so scared about. Flack squeezed her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb as they continued into the breakroom, seeing everyone smiling at them he realised he had never been more proud to call her his own. And the feeling was mutual.

**I didn't intend for it to end up this mushy! Please review! The little bluey/lilacy button needs some lovin'! Xx**


End file.
